Life's little Changes
by Marelli
Summary: Kori's life is pretty normal, but when she gets saved by Robin, she discovers so many things about herself that she never knew. Her life begins to change and she hads no control over it!
1. Introduction

I'm back! Yes, it's me, starfirre, with another story. This one is told from Starfire/Kori's point of view (ironic huh since my penname is starfirre) Anyways, I have high hopes for this one!

The characters:

Kori-Starfire

Kamie-Blackfire

Richard-Robin

Raven-Raven

Garfield-Beast Boy

Victor-Cyborg

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

So, here it goes, enjoy!

* * *

"Get up Kori! You're going to be late!"

I woke up to the sound of my mother's voice. What a way to start the day. I stretched out my arms and got out of my bed. I lazily made my way over to my mirror and grabbed my hairbrush. I brushed my long red hair and smiled. God, I love my hair. I mean, come on! It's all natural! Some girls try to dye their hair this color, but it turns out all shitty looking. I have a pretty cute face that requires no make-up to look fabulous, and my eyes, they are a beautiful emerald color that I swear get brighter when I'm in a good mood. I looked down at myself. I hate to brag, but I have a hot body. My chest is a good medium size, not too big or too small. And my legs, oh man, I surprised I don't have ever boy eating out of my hands with my gorgeous long legs.

I made my way into the kitchen for some breakfast. My parents were already sitting at the table.

"Kori!" my mom ran over to me, "you don't have time to eat! You are going to be late for your first day back at school!"

I groaned. My dad looked up at me.

"Come on Kor," he smiled, "The bus is going to be here any minute."

My parents are great. They aren't my real parents though. I was adopted. I've never met my real parents, and I've actually never wondered about them. People are always asking me if I ever think about what they were like, and, truthfully, I don't. The parents I have now are good enough for me. They don't look anything like me, though. My mom has blond hair and brown eyes, while my dad has brown hair and brown eyes. They do have olive skin like me, the one thing we have in common.

I started to walk back to my room to get dressed when I was stopped by my sister.

"What do you want Kamie?" I grumbled.

She laughed. That awful laugh she always does. I swear she is evil. "Nothing, sister," she replied, "I just love to mess with you in the morning."

I pushed my way past her. I don't know why everyone thinks we are twins. Besides the fact that my parents decided to name us both names that start with a K, we are nothing alike. Her hair is jet black and her eyes are not round like mine. They are more like sideways ovals, and they are black, which is totally weird but I shouldn't be talking since my eyes are no where near the color normal green eyes are. I guess our bodies are similar; she does have the same color skin that I do. But our personalities are way different. Besides the fact that she is evil, she always hangs out with the 'cool' crowd at out school. She's eighteen and I'm sixteen. She is a total bitch while I try to be nice to everyone, except her.

I opened my dresser drawer and grabbed the first thing I saw, which were a white tank top and a blue mini skirt. Then I heard the bus honk. I ran to my closed and grabbed my brown, lace-up heels, and then grabbed my backpack and sprinted to my front door. I yelled goodbye to my parents andran to the bus.

I was out of breath when I finally got there. I looked up and saw my best friend Raven, reading a book in one of the middle rows. I made my way towards her.

"Happy first day of school," I joked.

She looked up and smiled. Well, kind of smiled. Raven doesn't smile. She's what most people would call a 'goth,' but that doesn't change the fact that we are best friends. We have been ever since I moved to Gotham City two years ago. Raven is really beautiful, in her own way. She has dark black, almost purplish, hair, which is cut in an A line descending from the back of her neck to her chin. She has pale skin and her eyes are dark and almost purple, like her hair. She isn't as tall as me, just a little bit shorter. Her legs aren't as long as mine either, but her chest is pretty much the same size. We could share clothes if we didn't have totally different styles, or if her thighs were as small as mine, but I would never say that.

I sat down next to her and began to tie up my shoes. I suddenly felt someone breathing on my neck. I squealed and spun around.

"I scared you guys so bad!"

It was Garfield, or Gar, sitting behind us. I would probably consider Gar my second best friend. He is one of those guys who always tries to save the rain forest and eats tofu. But he is also one of the funniest people I know. He can always put me in a better mood. He is short and skinny. He has green eyes that are a little darker than mine, and, get this, his hair is dyed forest green. Garfield is totally cute, but I would never date him, we're too close, and he has a major crush on Raven.

"I totally scared you, Raven! Admit it," he continued.

Raven scowled at him. He looked disappointed, but then he saw the nervous look on my face and his playful smile returned.

"At least I scared Kori!" he beamed.

"Everything scares Kori," Raven replied in her usual monotone voice. I laughed and nodded. It's true, I scare way easily. I keep a crowbar under my mattress. You never know.

Raven went back to her book, and Gar sat back down on the seat behind us. I scanned the bus, bored. My eyes went to the back of the bus, the section where the popular kids sat. Raven, Gar, and I aren't nerds or anything, we're just there. I mean, plenty of guys have asked me out, but never one of the popular kids. First I saw Victor Stone. He was pretty much the captain of every sport at our school. He has dark brown skin and is very muscular. Of course, my sister was back there, flirting with one of the guys. Actually, she wasn't flirting with any guy. She was flirting with _the_ guy. He's the coolest guy in the whole school. All the guys want to be friends with him, and all the girls want to date him. Who is he? Richard Grayson. He is the definition of handsome. He has sleek black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. God, I would date anyone with those eyes. But Richard could date anyone he wanted, he would never date me. He lives with his adoptive father Bruce Wayne in the biggest house in the city. Oddly enough, he looks just like Bruce. Richard is so handsome, so smooth, and so flirting with my sister. Did I mention she is evil?

* * *

Did you like that? I worked hard on it! So please, review with any questions, comments, or ways you want this story to go. Please review!

Once again, Starfirre


	2. Unfortunately

Okay, I got some really nice reviews and I just wanted to say thank you to the people who sent them! I hope you like the next chapter, this is where the action comes in!

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

I thought about Richard for the rest of the bus ride and while I was trying to find my new locker. Part of me just wants to strangle him for hanging out with my sister and going through girls like napkins, but the other part completely finds him irresistible and wants more than anything for him to ask me out.

I finally found my locker in the middle of nowhere, but I couldn't get it open. After about ten minutes of trying, I was assigned a new locker. It was in the center of the school, right where I needed it for all of my classes. There was only one problem. As I began to open my new locker, someone walked up beside me and began to open the locker next to me: Richard Grayson. I immediately felt nervous and shy. I continued to put my books up and tried to play it cool; but, being the klutz I am, somehow my books found their way out of my hands. Right before they hit the floor, Richard spun around and caught every single book. I stared at him in shock. He turned to me and handed me my stuff. I blushed and quickly threw all of my books in my locker.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Richard smiled. "It's wasn't any trouble," he said, in his smooth voice, "You're Kamie's sister, right?"

"Unfortunately," I replied.

To my surprise, Richard laughed. He looked up at me and blushed. That's right, he blushed. I almost fell over. Richard Grayson does everything smoothly. He walks smoothly, he eats smoothly, and I bet he even goes to the bathroom smoothly, but there he was, blushing. And there I was blushing right back at him while we just looked into each other's eyes. But, my perfect moment was ruined when the bell rang, signaling that I was late for first period. I whirled around and started to hurriedly walk to my first class.

"I guess I'll see you around sometime..." I heard Richard call behind me.

"And then I left for first period," I finished. It was lunch and I was telling Raven and Garfield about how I talked to Richard. They didn't seem too interested. Raven went back to her book and Gar stood up and left to get more tofu. I sighed and turned my head to the TV located in the far left corner of the lunchroom. At that moment, the news woman was talking about a robbery that had taken place the night before. The criminals had not escaped though because they had been stopped by Batman and Robin. Batman and Robin have been around Gotham even before I moved here. No one knows who they are, but all the girls in my school are completely in love with Robin. They don't even know who he is! For all they know, he could be some creep who isn't really sixteen as all the news reports say he is! I would never do something that stupid. But none of the girls were watching the screen at that moment. The only person besides me who was watching was Richard Grayson.

The rest of the day went on like normal until I arrived at my house. Sitting in front of it was a 'For Sale' sign. I was furious! I loved Gotham City! I had great friends, a nice house, I couldn't leave! Especially now, since Richard had just noticed me! I flung my front door open and found my sister lying on the couch. She noticed the livid look on my face and smiled.

"Did you see the sigh, sis?" she said, "We're moving."

"It would be pretty hard to miss the sign, sister," I almost shouted, "Since when are we moving?"

"Dad just decided he wanted to, but if you want to talk to him, he's going to be working until late tonight," she answered in the fakest sympathetic voice I've ever heard.

There is no way I was going to move. I ran out and made my way to my dad's office. He works at one of the most prestigious companies in Gotham, Wayne Enterprises. I stormed into the building and made my way to the elevator. There were twenty eight floors to the one my dad works on, so I had even more time to think and I became even more enraged. When the doors finally opened, I ran his office. He looked shocked to see me, but I didn't give him any time to say anything.

"We're moving?" I yelled, "And you didn't even tell me? How could you do this?"

"Kori," he calmly said, "We're not moving."

"But," I made my way over to one of his chairs, "why was there a…"

I remembered the one being who lives to make my life miserable and embarrass me in any was possible: Kamie.

"It was Kamie!" I began yelling again, "She did this!"

"Don't worry, honey," my dad chuckled, "I'll talk to her when I get home. Now you'd better get back too."

I got up and began to walk away. I must have looked awful after all that running and yelling. I decided to stop by the bathroom to fix myself. There was no one else in there, and I splashed some water on my face but it got all over my shirt also. I went into one of the stalls and took it off. I began to dry it with some paper towels, but all of the sudden, an exceedingly loud noise filled my ears. It was the fire alarm. I threw my shirt back on and shook the lock on my stall door. I was in a panic, which only made me mess up more. When I finally got the stall door to open, I ran out of the bathroom. The floor was empty. Everybody must have already evacuated. I ran towards the stairs, but I could see the fire only a floor away. I was trapped.

I ran to the window at the end of the floor and looked down. Through the flames I could see a crowd of people, including Batman and Robin. One man in the crowd suddenly pointed a few floors above me where a man was yelling out of the window. Then another man pointed directly towards me.

"That's my daughter!" he yelled. It was my dad.

I saw Batman turn to his sidekick for a second, and then Robin pulled out his retractable hook and shot it strait towards me. It crashed through the window and within seconds, Robin was standing next to me. I heard the flames roar and I knew that the fire had reached my level.

I leaned over to Robin and even with all the smoke in my lungs, I managed to whisper, "Please, take me away."

He motioned for me to get ready to jump from the window. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arm around my waist. The smoke may have made my vision blurry, but I'm almost positive he blushed. I heard a loud crack and we both turned to see a flaming wall about to fall on us. Robin leaped out of the window, taking me with him. Robin reached for his hook to break our fall, but he realized it was back in the flaming building.

He looked at me. "I'm sorry Kori," he said.

* * *

Oh, come on, everybody loves a good cliffhanger! The more reviews I get, the sooner you'll see what happens! I hope you all liked it!

Starfirre


	3. You're lying

I know you loved the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but there is not one in this chapter. Sad, I know. But anyway, this chapter is going to be fun, so enjoy it!

**I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Its funny how when you're about to die, things go in slow motion. I thought about my life, my family, my friends, Richard… a lot of things. I also thought about how Robin is pretty cute when he has his arm around my waist and we're about to die. I also thought about how much fun it was to fall. I mean, sure, we're going to die and all, but it's pretty cool. Almost like flying.

As we approached the ground, I shut my eyes. Trying not to focus on the ground, trying to focus on the feeling I had, the joy of flight. It seemed to take a while to hit the ground. I found some courage and opened my eyes. We seemed to be floating, but within seconds, we fell to the ground. We were immediately swarmed by people. Robin stood up and offered me his hand. I took it, and he helped me to feet. News crews pushed their way to the front and began shoving microphones in my face. My dad suddenly appeared in the front of all the people and ran up to me.

"Kori!" he said as he hugged me. He let go and stepped back. "You're hurt!" he said when he looked me over.

I hadn't realized it, but I was covered with multiple bruises and burns. I was immediately sent to the hospital and I was told I had to stay overnight.

It was extremely boring. I turned on the TV in my room. A video of Robin and I falling from the Wayne building and then floating for about a second before hitting the ground appeared on the screen. It flashed back to the news anchor that began talking about it.

"It is believed the Robin's cape displaced the air around the two, surrendering them in the air momentarily," she said.

I sighed. Was it really that? It had felt like something deep inside of me had kept us from hitting the ground. I got up off of my bed and walked over to the window in my room. It was already dark outside, 8:34 to be exact. I opened up the window, needing some fresh air. I gazed out at the city. I suddenly heard a noise and backed away from the window. Robin appeared in the window and sat on the edge of it. He smiled.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," he said in a smooth voice.

I smiled. "Thanks," I said, "I'm doing a lot better."

He looked relieved. "I just can't believe how stupid I was to jump." He dropped his head in his hands.

"We would have died if you hadn't jumped," I said, then I remembered something from earlier that I had been thinking about, "Can I ask you something?"

He lifted his head. "Anything."

"How did you know my name?"

It looked as if I had caught him off guard. He fumbled around with his collar, looking for words. "Um, I heard someone in the crowd say it," he finally managed.

"You're lying," I said, walking over to him.

"Look," he said, "I have to go."

"Wait," I called before he left. He stopped and turned to me. I stood up on my toes and kissed him right on the lips. He blushed furiously. "That was for saving my life," I said.

He regained his composure and jumped out of the window. He didn't even need his hook for that fall, since I had requested a room close to the ground. I smiled and rest my chin in my hand. I had just kissed Robin. Man, how many girls can say they've done that?

The next morning, I was released from the hospital, but I still didn't go to school. I just sat around on my couch the whole day while both of my parents were at work and Kamie was at school. She hadn't gotten in trouble yet, but she was defiantly going to. I sat up from the couch and made my way to my freezer and got out a tub of ice cream. I grabbed a spoon and began to eat directly out of the carton. Sick days are the best, especially if you aren't really sick. The hospital wanted me to take it easy today, so no school. I sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV. Of course, the news anchors were talking about the incident at Wayne Enterprises from the day before. At least everyone got out alive. I hadn't talked to Raven or Garfield yet, and I really wanted to tell them about what had happened. The clock on the TV said 3:07; they should get home from school any minute now.

I heard the door open and walked over to see who it was. Kamie walked right past me, not even noticing the look of complete hatred I was giving her. I heard her go to her room and slam the door. I looked back out the door and saw my two best friends walking up the steps to my house.

"Kori!" they both shouted. They both began to run towards me. They threw their arms around me.

"Guys!" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you," Raven said, "and give you your homework."

I laughed. Raven looked me over.

"You look better than you did on the news yesterday," she said.

"So how did you guys float in midair and stuff?" Gar asked.

"I don't really know," I honestly said. Gar looked disappointed.

Raven looked at me and smiled. "So, you got to meet Robin?" she asked.

Now this was a topic that I wanted to talk about. "Yes!" I squealed, "And then he checked up on me while I was in the hospital!"

"No," Raven gasped.

"Yes! And then, I kissed him!"

"On the cheek?"

"On the lips!"

Raven and Garfield look dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding?" Raven asked, "I'm so jealous! He is so good looking!"

"No way," Garfield chimed in, "I'm so much better looking than he is."

Raven looked confused as to why he cared who she thought was good looking. I could only smile. Raven looked back at me.

"I bet he's a good kisser," she said.

"I'm a way better kisser than he'll ever be!" Gar said.

"Yeah, right," Raven said, sarcastically.

"Well, if you don't believe me, I'll have to prove it," Gar replied and then he grabbed Raven's shoulders and kissed her. Right there, on my front porch, in front of me. Raven just stood there in total shock while Gar kissed her. For a second, her eyelids shut halfway, but then they shot open. Raven pushed Gar away.

"Don't ever do that again," she said, in the coldest voice I've ever heard.

Gar looked at me with his sad eyes as Raven stormed off. I smiled at him, trying to tell him that I think she likes him, too. He just sulked off to his house, leaving me to ponder all the strange things that had happened in one day.

* * *

Okay,I was kinda sad last chapter because I barely got any reviews, so maybe you guys could make it up by reveiwing this chapter! Please! I hope you liked it!

kisses, Starfirre


	4. Excuse me?

Well, it didn't take me that long to update! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

The afternoon went on and I waited for my parents to get home. My sister has done so many things to me over the years and she never gets in trouble, but now she was going to. When my parents finally got home, they sat down in out living room with Kamie and me.

"Girls," my dad said, "we need to talk."

"Yeah we need to talk!" I couldn't hold myself back, "she almost got me killed yesterday! If Robin hadn't saved me, I'd be dead!"

"Not necessarily," my mom said. I just looked at her. "Kori, you're the one who saved yourself."

"What?" Kamie and I both said.

My dad turned to my mom and sighed.

"We've been needing to have this conversation for a long time now," he said, "You two are not from Earth."

"Excuse me?" Kamie said.

"You were born on the planet Tamaran," my mom explained, "You, Komand'r, and you, Koriand'r, are the only heirs to the throne of the planet."

"What did you call me?" Kamie asked.

"Tamaran has its own language," my mom clarified, "In that language, those are your names. In Earth language, or English I suppose, your names would be different. Kamie, your name would be Blackfire, and Kori, your name would be Starfire."

"So, can we go to this planet and visit our parents," Kamie asked.

"The planet was taken over by and alien race known as the Gordanians around fifteen years ago," my dad calmly said, "Your mother and I were the advisors to the king and queen, your parents. When the planet was attacked, they asked us to take you both somewhere safe. They were both killed in battle shortly after we left for Earth."

I did not believe any of this. "So, Kamie and I are aliens?" I asked.

My parents nodded.

"And this saved me from fall off a building how?"

My mom spoke up. "Tamaraneans, like you, have special abilities-"

"You mean I have superpowers?" Kamie cut her off.

"You both do," my mom continued, "Tamaraneans posses the ability to fly, have incredible strength, and to shoot bolts of energy out of your hands."

She lifted her hand to up to us. A globe of orange light surrounded it.

"Could you hurt someone with that?" Kamie asked.

"Extremely," my mom answered, the glow around her hand disappearing, "On a Tamaranean, it would cause burning, but on a human, it could kill them."

Kamie lifted her hand up and waited for a few seconds.

"I can't get mine to work!" she said, frustrated.

"There are certain emotions that you need to feel to use these 'powers' as you would call them," my dad said, "to make an energy bolt, you need to feel righteous fury. To feel your super strength, you need to feel boundless confidence. And to fly, you need to feel-"

"The joy of flight," I finished, realizing that I had saved myself and Robin.

"That is right, Koriand'r," my dad said, "That is how you saved yourself and Robin."

"I knew it wasn't his cape! That mean I kissed him for nothing-" I stopped when I become conscious of the fact that I was talking out loud. Both of my parents were looking at me with confused expressions. Kamie was looking at me like she wanted to kill me.

"Girls," my dad ended the silence, "most people do not know about Tamaran, so it would be best if we kept this to ourselves."

As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't believe it. This morning I had been a regular girl, but now I'm an alien princess with super powers! I hadn't really tried out my powers. I knew I could fly, since I'd already done it. And the other ones could wait until I had more time to practice. But through the darkness, I could see a purple light flash on and off, and I knew Kamie was practicing. I could also hear an occasional 'damn it' so I knew she wasn't good, but I'll admit, I was worried.

The next day was going to be glorious; I could feel it from the moment I woke up. I skipped around the house, smiling and getting ready until the bus came. I got in it and sat next to Raven, Gar right behind us.

"Why are you so happy?" Raven asked, "Did Kamie get in trouble for almost killing you?"

My smile faded. Kamie hadn't gotten in trouble. Gar and Raven could tell also.

"Look on the bright side," Gar chimed in, "you still have us!"

Raven gave him a death stare. He slouched back into his seat. The rest of the bus ride was mostly silent, well from the three of us.

When we got to school, Raven and I began to walk in the building, Gar trailing us.

"So, I'll see you guys at the pizza place this afternoon?" Gar inquired.

"Yeah," I answered, but his only answer from Raven was another death stare. Gar sulked off to his locker.

"Raven, you're always mean to Gar, but why are you being even meaner today?" I asked Raven.

Raven sighed.

"Is it because he kissed you yesterday?" I asked.

"No," Raven answered, "It's because he's a really good kisser."

She walked off, not waiting for me to reply. I always knew they would end up together. My smile returned, but it went away quickly when I saw what was down the hall, heading towards my locker: my sister. I began to swiftly make my way in her direction. I was ready to tell her off. My fury built up inside me, I was only concentrating on her walking down the hall. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I saw my sister stop and glare in my direction. I turned around and found myself face to face with Richard.

"Hi," I murmured.

"Look Kori," he began, "Um, I heard about what happened to you and I missed you at school yesterday and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon."

And once again, a smile appeared on my face. "Sure," I said. Then I remembered that I was supposed to hang out with Gar and Raven this afternoon. "Oh, wait, I promised my friends I'd go get pizza with them this afternoon."

Richard looked completely devastated. I felt awful.

"Maybe you can come with us?" I offered. His face brightened. "You can bring one of your friends if you want."

"Great!" he said, his voice full of enthusiasm, "Victor and I will meet you there at three thirty!"

The bell rang and he turned to go to his next class.

"I'll see you this afternoon!" he called.

I turned back towards my locker. In the middle of the hall was my sister. I'm pretty sure there were flames coming out of her eyes.

I was so excited about my date with Richard I forgot to tell Raven and Gar, so they looked pretty shocked when he arrived with Victor Stone and headed to our table.

"Oh, guys, I forgot to tell you that I invited Richard and Victor to come," I quickly said. Raven and Gar sighed, but I knew they didn't mind. They had each other, even if they didn't realize it. Our table was outside and had a good view of the street below. Richard pulled up a chair and sat next to me. Victor sat in between him and Gar.

"I don't think I've met you before," Richard said to Raven and Gar.

"No you haven't," Raven said, "I'm Raven."

"And I'm Garfield, but you can call me Gar," Gar said eagerly.

"Richard," Richard shook their hands.

"And I'm Victor, but you can call me Vic," Victor said, his voice soundly exactly like Gar's had. I laughed.

"Dudes," Gar picked up the menu, "Let's get a large pizza with tofu and some soy breadsticks."

"And extra mustard!" I said. Everyone at the table looked at me. I shrugged. "I like mustard."

The afternoon went perfectly. Richard and I always had something to talk about, and I think Gar and Raven really like Vic. We made plans to hang out again, the five of us. I was on top of the world, and nothing could bring me down. Or so I thought as I made my way home. I had no idea what was in for me.

* * *

I really hope you all liked it! Please review because I want to know who is nice and likes my story! I always try to reply!

Keep it real, Starfirre


	5. Those darn stoves

Ok, the last chapter was short and I'm sorry..blah blah blah

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

Here ya go

* * *

I walked down the sidewalk of my street. I saw my house in the distance; there were no cars in the driveway. Both of my parents must have still been at work. I walked up my front steps and opened the door. 

"Hello?" I called. No answer.

I wasn't sure my sister was even home, until I turned down the hallway to my room. She was standing right in the middle of the hallway, her arms were crossed and she was looking at me with an expression of pure hatred.

"Oh, hi Kamie," I said. I took a step to my right to get past her, but she also stepped in the same direction. I stepped to the left, but she blocked me again.

"What do you want, Kamie?" I sighed.

"You know what I want, sister," she answered.

"No, I don't, 'dear' sister," I truthfully replied.

"I want revenge!" She shouted. Her eyes lit up a fiery violet.

I stepped back. "For what?" I asked, defensively.

She stepped forward. "You stole Richard from me!" she yelled.

"You never had him!"

Kamie ran towards me, her eyes still glowing and her hands glowing even brighter. She brought her hands above her head before throwing them down at me with amazing strength. I shot to the side just in time. She fell to the floor, hands first, incinerating a small section of the floor. I looked at her in shock. She was serious; she was really going to kill me this time! Kamie turned to face me, he eyes showed no emotion. They were just orbs of purple flames. She stood up and her hands once again lit up. She held her them out in front of her and the glow around them grew. She then began to rapidly fire in my direction. I ran through down the hallway. I could feel the bolts barely miss me multiple times as I sprinted back around to my front door.

"Kamie! Stop!" I shouted.

To my surprise, she stopped firing and lowered her hands. I put my hand down to my side. The only noise that could be heard was both of us breathing heavily. I looked at her. Her eyes were no longer glowing, they were filled with angst. I gave her a sympathetic smile, but that was a big mistake. She must have thought that I thought I was better than her, because she lit up again. She ran at me, and I ran out the door. I leapt over the steps, Kamie only about a foot behind me. I heard a car drive up and I turned to see my dad pulling into the driveway. I didn't stop running and I know Kamie didn't either. But then I tripped and landed on my face. I heard my dad open up his car door hurriedly. I couldn't stand up. I must have sprained my ankle or something like that. I pushed off the ground and turned over so that I was on my back, halfway sitting up. Kamie stood right over me, her eyes bright and her hand surrounded with the biggest energy bolt I've every see. She drew her hand back.

"Kamie, NO!" I heard my dad shout.

There was a flash of purple light and then everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes. The room seemed to spin around. I blinked a couple of times and slowly sat up. All of the muscles in my body ached. I looked around the room I was in. I was back in the hospital. I groaned and turned to my side. Richard was sitting in a chair pulled up right next to the bed. He had his face in his hands.

"Richard?" I mumbled.

He looked up at me.

"Kori!" he almost shouted, "How are you feeling? Oh, Kori, I was so worried."

He was worried! I'm glad I was already lying down because I would have been knocked off my feet if I was standing up.

"You were?" It just kind of came out. He looked really shocked at that question.

"Of course," he answered, his voice was full of concern, "I heard that you were hurt and I came over here as fast as I could. I really like you Kori and I care about you."

I blushed. I cared about him, too. I tried to sit up more but a sharp pain in my side stopped me. I looked down to where the pain had come from. There was a hole cut in the right side of my hospital gown, revealing a large burn-type mark right above my hip. I gasped. All the memories from earlier came flooding back to me.

"Richard, how long have I been asleep?"

"Not that long, but long enough for them to begin treating your burn."

"Where is everybody else?"

"Raven, Victor, and Garfield are on their way, and you parents were here earlier, but they needed to leave to find Kamie, she ran away. They also left you something."

He held up a medium size white box. I took it from him and read the card.

_Koriand'r_

_We meant to give you this earlier but we did not have time. These are traditional Tamaranean garments, they belonged to Komand'r and your parents. Komand'r found where we were saving these and took hers. We are trying to locate her now, but we shall see you soon._

I opened the box and pulled out the wrapping. Underneath it laid a beautiful neck piece. It was made of a durable silver fabric. I supposed it was meant to be worn over something, since it looked like it would cover a little under my shoulder. It had a long neck and in the center of the piece laid a beautiful green gem. I picked up the neck piece and found two gloves under it. They were made of the same silver material. I tried on of them on. I went up to my elbow and the hand of it had no fingers. It came to a point on my knuckle. Underneath the glove I had just picked up was an arm band. I looked like it was supposed to be worn around my upper arm. It was made of a metal-like material. I turned it over in my hand. On the inside I could see some type of engraving. I looked closely and could see that it said _Koriand'r_ on it. My real parents must have been planning on giving this to me before they died. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Kori, are you alright?" I had forgotten that Richard was there.

"I'm fine," I began as I put my Tamaranean garments back in the box, "It's just that…" I didn't finish my sentence for at that moment, Raven rushed through the door. She saw that I was awake and ran to the bed.

"Kori, you're alright!" she exclaimed as she hugged me. It was extremely unlike Raven, but she was my best friend and I knew she would be worried if something happened to me.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked as she took a step back.

I didn't have time to answer, since Richards cell phone started to ring. Raven and I both turned to him. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. I could only hear his side of the conversation.

"Hello?...Where are you?...Yes, Kori is up…sure," Richard handed me the phone. "It's Victor, he wants to talk to you."

I smiled and took the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, even though I knew who it was.

"Well, hello little lady," Vic said, "I would have been there sooner, but I had to pick up Gar." I could hear Gar say something about how he wasn't late. I laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Vic continued.

"Better," I said. I heard Gar say something in the background.

"I'm trying to talk to Kori," Vic responded to Gar. Gar said something back, but it was louder this time. Victor chose to ignore him.

"What happ-"he was cut off by an extremely loud yell from Gar. It was so loud that I could hear it. "WATCH OUT!" Gar screamed, and then the phone line went dead.

Richard and Raven stared at me as I hung up the phone.

"What did they say?" Raven asked.

I started to cry. They must have gotten hurt. Richard leaned over to me.

"Kori, what's wrong?" he asked.

I couldn't even tell him. Every time I tried I would start crying even harder. Richard tried to calm me down. I took a deep breath.

"I think they are hurt," I finally said, taking a deep breath between each word.

"What?" Richard and Raven both asked, even though they both heard what I said.

Richard shook his head and sat down in his chair. Raven paced back and forth a couple of times before leaning against a wall and hanging her head. I just looked out the window at the rain that was beginning to fall.

It wasn't until a few hours later that we found out what happened.

The door to my room opened and a nurse came in. All three of us immediately looked at her for hope.

"I've been told you are friends of the two young men who just came to the emergency room. Let's see…" She looked through her charts, "Ah, Victor Stone and Garfield Logan?"

"Are they o.k.?" I cried.

"They were in a car wreck in an intersection near the hospital. They had a collision with a truck carrying supplies for one of Corren Labs." Oh, no. Corren Labs is known for using highly toxic chemicals on animals. I knew from that moment that Vic and Gar must be seriously hurt.

"Mr. Logan had an immense amount of chemicals poured on him. The truck hit Mr. Stone, crushing almost all of his bones."

"Will they live?" Raven asked.

"We are doing the best we can," the nurse answered, and then she left.

I began to cry even harder. We were all silent for a very long time.

"So, how were you hurt Kori?" Richard asked. I was glad he was there. He helped me keep my mind off of other things. But I couldn't tell him what happened. I had only a little time to come up with something good.

"Um, I fell into my stove."

Raven came over to my bed from where she was standing and looked at me like I was crazy.

"How'd you manage that?" she asked.

"Well, I was cooking, and I tripped."

I gave them a sheepish smile. Richard looked like he was trying very hard to keep a strait face. Raven looked amused.

"Wha-" Richard began, but his cell phone cut him off. He looked really serious while he was on the phone.

"Uh huh…yeah…I'll be right there," then he hung up.

"I'm sorry, Kori, but I have to leave," he said to me, "It's an emergency."

"Oh, o.k. I'll see you later then?" I asked. I think I sounded more disappointed than I meant to.

"Why don't we go out for dinner tomorrow? If you're out of the hospital that is," he asked.

I smiled. "That would be nice," I replied. This was going to be my first real date with Richard, I couldn't wait!

He leaned over and kissed me on the head. I blushed. Then he left.

Raven looked over at me, the amused expression still on her face.

"You fell over a stove?" she asked.

I nodded and gave her my most innocent look.

"Those darn stoves," she said with a laugh.

* * *

There ya go. I'm kinda sad because I have no motivation. But I'll try to finish the story. 


	6. I still like you

I'm sorry it took me forever to update, but my motivation is back! I know exactly what I want to do with this story! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed because it really helped me! I have so much motivation, I'm coming out with a new story called **Deep Down **so keep a look out for it! I was thinking the other day as I was looking at some random story, how did this person get like 100 reviews? So I don't think I'm going to be able to do it, but my goal is to get 100 so if you could help I would love you!

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

Enjoy!

* * *

I slept peacefully that night, dreaming of a perfect life. That in which I would not have an evil sister, my friends would not be hurt, and Richard would not have to keep running off with his cell phone. He did that on our date, but I just forgot about it. I wonder why he always has to leave. Raven left shortly after he did, and my parents called to check up on me. No one else had come; it had just been me and my thoughts.

When I woke up the next morning, the rain had stopped. The pain that had been in my side had left. I figured that it had something to do with my Tamaranean skin. Of course, the doctors all thought it was some 'miracle medicine' that they had prescribed. After a few tests, they let me go. I called Raven to pick me up. It was eleven thirty on a Saturday and she wasn't busy. I got dressed while I waited for her. When she finally arrived, I was ready to get out of the hospital.

"Alright!" I exclaimed when she came into my room. "Let us get going!"

I was totally sick of the hospital. I began to walk out of my room, but Raven stopped me when I turned to the elevator.

"Wait," she said.

"Why?" I turned around.

"I, uh," she stuttered, "I think that, uh, we, um, should go see how Garfield is doing."

I smirked. I knew she liked him. We made our way to the main hall to check which room he was in. We were told that he was on the ninth floor, so we headed towards the elevator.

"Seriously," Raven said once the doors had closed, "how did you hurt yourself."

"What?" I said, frustrated. I thought she had believed my stove excuse. "I already told you."

"But you weren't telling the truth," she stated.

"How would you know?"

"I just do," she looked at me with a serious expression, "I can feel people's emotions."

I scoffed. What? Did she think she was psychic or something? The rest of the elevator ride was in silence until we reached Gar's floor. There was a nurse checking some of the papers on his door. We casually approached her.

"Um," I started, "Excuse me but do you think we could go in there?"

"One of our friends is in there, and we want to check on him," Raven added.

"Mr. Logan?" The nurse said.

We nodded.

"He is doing a lot better, but I'm not sure if he would like any visitors," she said.

Why would Gar not want visitors? He loves people!

"I'm sure he would not mind if we visited him!" I said.

"Could you ask him?" Raven asked.

The nurse opened the door only a crack and slipped inside. Raven and I looked at each other. We were both confused. The nurse popped her head out.

"Can I have your names?" she asked.

"Well mine is Kori," I answered, but Raven was not so willing.

"Gar!" she yelled. "Kori and I came to see you and we are going to!"

With that, she pushed the nurse out of the way and barged into the room. I followed after her. The nurse just sighed and went back to wherever nurses go. I could see Gar hurry and cover his head up with his bed sheets. Raven stomped up to the side of the bed.

"Gar, what are you doing?" Raven demanded.

"Yes, friend, it is us, Raven and Kori," I pleaded.

"Oh, hi guys," Gar said from under the sheets, his voice slightly muffled.

Raven grabbed the edge of the sheet and tried to pull it off, but Gar held on to it.

"Come on Gar!" she said in between pulls.

"Raven, no!" Gar said, but Raven pulled the sheet off.

We both gasped. Gar's skin was green. Not as dark as his hair, but definitely green. He looked like he was about to cry.

"What happened?" Raven quietly asked.

Gar turned away. "The doctors said the chemicals reacted with my hair dye and turned my skin green."

Raven walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Gar. I put my hand on the edge of the bed.

"It doesn't change the fact that we still like you," Raven comforted, "I still like you."

Gar looked up at her. "Really?"

Raven blushed and nodded.

"How about we go and get some pizza?" I offered.

"I can't leave the hospital yet," Gar sighed, "They have to run some more tests or something like that."

"Oh," I said.

"Do you know how Victor is doing?" Raven asked.

"He's in a different room," Gar answered, "I haven't seen him. I hear not many people have, only some doctors and his parents."

"Why?" I wondered out loud.

"He was hurt a lot more than I was," Gar answered. "There's no telling what they had to do to him to keep him alive."

Raven stood up and walked over beside me.

"It was nice seeing you, but I'm starving! Let's go get some pizza, Kori," she said.

Gar sat back in his bed. "Just don't put any meat on it," he said.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Well, you don't know what it's like to be a pig," he said.

"And you do?" Raven shot back.

Gar fumbled around with his sheets. Raven figured he didn't have anything to say to that.

"Let's go, Kori," she said and walked out of the room.

"Bye, Gar," I said and followed her.

Raven and I arrived at the pizza place to find it not very crowded. We sat at out normal spot on the upper deck. Raven picked up her menu.

"Who does he think he is telling us what we can order on our pizza?" she began, "He has never been a pig!"

"Or has he?" I speculated.

"What?" Raven thought I was crazy.

"Do you think those chemicals turned him into a pig?" I asked.

"Kori, we just saw him, he's not a pig," Raven explained.

At that moment, a waiter came to get our orders.

"We'll have a medium pizza with extra sausage and bacon," Raven said with a smirk.

She turned toward me once the waiter had left. "Have you talked to Richard lately?"

"No," I said with a sigh.

"Why don't you call him?" she suggested.

"Good idea!" I said. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" said a man in a formal accent.

"Richard?" I dumbly asked, even though it was obviously not him.

"Master Richard is not here at the moment, this is his butler Alfred speaking."

"Oh."

"Would you like me to tell him you called?"

"Sure, just tell him that Kori called."

"I will."

I hung up the phone. Richard is always busy. What in the world is he doing? The waiter arrived with our pizza. Raven and I each grabbed a slice. We heard some noise coming from the street below and both turned our heads. We heard yelling and looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Raven asked me.

I ran over to the balcony of the deck. Raven ran next to me. There was a mob of people running in all sorts of directions. Some went into various buildings and others just kept running. I looked down the street towards where the mob was coming from. I saw a masked person run out of a bank carrying a bag of money.

"Look!" I said to Raven and pointed to the person.

I was beginning to wonder why everyone was afraid of this person. The person wasn't carrying a gun or anything, but there were police officers everywhere. Then I saw the person pick up one of the columns the bank was resting on and throw it at one of the police officers. The officer ran out of the way just before the column crashed into the street, bursting into millions of pieces. The villain ran down the street towards where Raven and I were. I could see the criminal much better now. I couldn't tell if it were a girl or a boy, but the person was wearing black from head to toe.

"Who is that?" I asked Raven.

"I have no idea," she answered.

Out of nowhere, a miniature bomb flew in front of the escaping criminal and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Robin stood there. The bank robber smirked and picked up a nearby lamp post. It was easily tossed at Robin. He jumped but didn't make it out of the way. The street lamp lay across his back, making him unable to move. I saw the pain in his eyes and knew I had to help him. I ran down the outside stairs of the pizza place and onto the street.

"Stop!" I yelled at the villain.

A smile crossed the thief's face. The burglar began slowly walking toward me. I stood my ground. I could hear Robin struggling to get up. He must have gotten out from under the lamp.

"Kori!" he cried standing up next to me. "What are you doing?"

I knew that now was to time to show the world my powers. Righteous fury I repeated over and over again in my head, but nothing happened. I should have practiced. Robin jumped in front of me.

"Get out of here," he said to me.

"I'm trying to help," I cried.

"You can't!" He said it so forcefully that I started to back away.

Robin leapt at the villain, pulling out his bo-staff. He began to hit the person with so much fury that I'm surprised they were both still standing. I saw the criminal look around and realize there was no way that he was going to win the fight. The villain took off, running extremely fast and dropping the bag of money. Robin didn't bother to run after the villain. He looked at me.

"Kori," he said, "I don't want you to get hurt again."

And with that, he ran behind a building and disappeared.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter! And if you would please review and help me achieve my goal of getting 100 reviews, it would be greatly appriciated!

xoxoxo, Starfirre


	7. I'm a freak!

Wow, it took me soooooooooo long to update! Sorry! But, I feel that the excitement for this story has died down. I will admit, this chapter is short but it makes the story 10 times more interesting! So, I'm pretty sure this story is only going to have 10 chapters total. Enjoy it!

**Ido not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

I just stood there in the street as people began to come out of their hiding spots. Raven ran up to me.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" She yelled. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Look, I'm sorry," I said.

"What made you run out there? What could you have done?" She asked.

"I…I…" I stuttered, "I could not have done anything I guess."

Raven sighed. "Come on," she said, "Let's get out of here."

I followed her to her car, and we drove off. We rode in silence until we reached my house.

"Kori," Raven began as she stopped the car, "You've been acting weird lately. Do you need to tell me something?"

"Raven, how about you spend the night with me tonight?" I asked.

"That'd be cool," Raven said as I got out of the car.

I walked in my house. I didn't know if I should tell Raven the truth or not. She was my best friend, but would she even like me if I told her I was an alien?

Raven arrived around seven. She'd spent the night with me so many times; my parents didn't think it was a big deal. She brought her stuff into my room and sat down.

"Do you want to talk now?" She asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "I do not feel like we are being honest with each other."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, we are best friends, right?"

Raven nodded.

"So we should not keep secrets from each other."

"I agree," She said, "I want to show you something I've never shown anyone else."

Raven reached into her bag and pulled out two red gems. They were half-spheres and were in a gold setting.

"My mom gave these to me when I was born," she explained, "she dad my dad left them for me before he walked out on us."

"Oh," Is all I could say.

I knew that Raven lived with her mom. She had never seen her dad before.

"I know it doesn't seem like that much, but these are really important to me, because, well, I have a matching one on my forehead."

"What?" I asked.

She began to rub her forehead. After about a minute, she moved her hand. I could see a stone on her forehead. I was identical to the gems in her hands, except it was in a diamond shape.

"I've been covering it up with makeup since I was a child," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know," Raven sighed, "But it doesn't come off. I've tried."

"Does it have anything to do with those?" I pointed to the stones.

"Maybe."

She held them out to me. I took them and admired them. They were beautiful stones, probably worth a lot of money. I turned them over in my hand and spotted something. There were three words engraved on the back of each one.

"What does that say?" I asked Raven.

She took the jewels out of my hands and looked closely at them.

"Azarath, Metrion," she squinted her eyes as she tried to read the third word, "Zinthos."

Raven's eyes turned black. They jewel on her forehead brightened. All of the sudden, one of the lamps in my room went out. It was enclosed in some kind of black coating. Then it flew across the room and crashed into the wall. I looked at Raven. Her eyes went back to their normal color. She looked back at me. Her eyes were filled with terror.

"What's wrong with me?" She cried.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Did you not see what just happened?" Raven said.

I could see tears welling up in her eyes. She hastily got up and began to run out of my room.

"Raven," I called after her.

I grabbed her arm before she left the room.

"Do you want to know why I thought I could have helped Robin today?" I calmly asked.

She didn't reply.

"Because, I can do things like that too."

Raven looked at me.

"No you can't!" She yelled, "No one can. Only freaks can! I'm a freak!"

She began to pull on my arms to get out of the room. Boundless confidence, I thought while I pulled her back in my room. She could feel me not letting her go. I saw her scrunch her eyebrow as she thought about something.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she calmly said.

The door to my room swung shut. I let go of Raven so I wouldn't get my fingers caught in the door. Before it closed, I saw her began to run away.

"Raven, no! I'm being serious," I cried.

I pulled the door open. I tried to light up an energy bolt, but I couldn't. I didn't feel the righteous fury that was necessary. Instead, I flew in front of her. She gasped.

"Kori?" She disbelievingly said.

"I am not lying," I said.

I lowered myself to the ground.

"Come on," I said, "I'll explain in my room."

She followed me back into my room and sat on my bed while I began my long explanation.

"Kamie and I are aliens. We were born on a planet called Tamaran before it was attacked. My adoptive parents fled to Earth so we wouldn't be killed."

"Wow," Raven said, "You are like me."

"I can fly, I have amazing strength, and I can shoot energy bolts from my hand. Kamie and I also have alien names. Hers is Komand'r and mine is Koriand'r. They translate to Blackfire and Starfire."

I sat down next to her, tired from my long explanation.

"That's awesome," Raven finally said, "So, can you show me one of these energy bolts?"

"Well, no," I sighed, "I haven't been able to make one yet."

I was disappointed in myself. I mean, come on, even Kamie could make one! Raven laughed.

"We really are two peas in a pod, Starfire," she said.

I kind of liked the way that sounded. Starfire. I said it over and over in my head and smiled.

"So, did you just figure out that you could do that?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," Raven admitted.

"Why don't you try it again?"

"Sure," Raven agreed, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

All of the sudden, my cell phone came floating over into my hands.

"Cool!" I squealed.

I looked through my cell. Richard, Richard, Home, Richard. That was the order of my calls. I had been trying to do something with him for so long, but he was always busy! Raven saw the frown on my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm furious with Richard for never calling me back!" I answered.

God, I was furious. Suddenly, I could feel my eyes getting hot. I lifted my fist up and saw it surrounded by a green glow.

"I did it!" I cried.

"Is this one of those Starbolts?" Raven asked.

"Starbolts?"

"Well, I mean, your name is Starfire and those are bolts of energy. Star, bolts, Starbolts."

I liked the way that sounded, too. I pointed my hand to my wall and shot the starbolt. It crashed into the wall, creating a very large dent.

"Oops!" I giggled.

"Um, is that going to happen every time you get angry?" Raven asked.

"Well, with my life as it is now, yes."

"How about we, um, go shopping tomorrow?"

Raven never goes shopping. This was a once in a lifetime chance.

"Yes!" I gleefully replied.

Raven sighed, it was going to be hard for her, but she knew she was being an awesome friend.

* * *

It may have been short but I hope you liked it. Thanks again to all the people who reviewed! Now you can review if you want!

Starfirre


	8. A skin magnet

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Everyone is so nice! Well, except Samuraigurl, she's just just honest, but I respect that!

I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

I woke up to the sound of something crashing in my kitchen. I jumped out of my sleeping bag and ran into the kitchen. Raven was standing in a puddle of tea with the remains of a glass scattered around. She looked up and saw me in the doorway.

"Um, sorry, I got a little angry at the tea. It was cooperating," Raven sheepishly explained.

Raven had spent the night at my house so many times it didn't shock me that she was already up and trying to make tea. As to what she was trying to say, I knew it had something to do with her powers.

"Oh," Raven started as she remembered something, "Your parents are out looking for Kamie. They left early this morning. Oh, and I'm sorry about this mess. I'll try to clean it up. Hold on. Azarath, Metrion, and, um, Zinthos."

Her black energy surrounded the tea and pieces of glass and flew over to the open trash can.

"Wow, I didn't think it would work," she admitted.

I walked over to the pantry and grabbed a bagel.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" I said in between bites.

The look on her face made it clear that she didn't think I would remember that she offered to go shopping. She sighed.

"I guess I don't have a choice."

"Nope!" I cheerfully said.

-------------------------------------------------------

The mall was very crowded, as usual. Raven immediately started to go to her normal gothic store, but I wanted her to try something different.

"Where are you going?" I asked, even though I knew where she was going.

"To the only store I shop at," Raven answered sarcastically.

"How about you come to _my _favorite store and try it out?" I offered.

"Do you have a problem with the place I shop, Kori?"

"Um, no,"

"Why don't you come with me then? It's not that bad of a place," Raven said.

I reluctantly followed her. At first, I was really afraid. The people were all punk-ish and looked like they were going to bite me, but then I looked at the clothes and found some things that I liked.

"Raven," I said as I walked over to show her my new stuff, "Look at this cute outfit I have found!"

I held it up to show her. It was a purple tank top with matching skirt and boots.

"That's nice," She said without looking up from a selection of blue shirts, "Why don't you try it on?"

Of course, I did go and try it on. Raven looked at me in shock when I came out.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's see, how can I put this nicely? Kori, you look like a whore!" Raven answered, not very nicely in my opinion.

"Well, I know the skirt is a little short (it hit about mid-thigh), but the boots completely make up for it!" I argued.

"No, it's the shirt! I don't even know if you could call that a shirt!" Raven said.

"Oh, that," I mumbled.

Sure, I could see the shirt issue. It was a sleeveless tank-top that went down to just below my rib cage.

"I guess it shows a little stomach, but I bet I'll get some attention from Richard if I wear this!" I said.

Raven looked a little annoyed.

"Richard is not the only one who will give you attention in that outfit."

I looked around and noticed that a lot of guys were staring in my direction. I was never one to be in the spotlight, so I rushed to the changing room and put my old clothes back on. It felt good to be back in my jeans and T-shirt, but I was still going to buy the outfit.

"You are really going to buy that?" Raven asked when I walked up to the register.

"You did say Richard would give me attention in it, right?"

"Well, not exactly, but-"

"That's good enough for me," I cut her off; "You should get something, too."

"There's nothing here that I want," she said.

I picked up a nearby cape-type thing and held it up.

"I know you want this," I jokingly said.

Raven gave me her death stare.

"Come on Rae, it comes with matching shoes!"

--------------------------------------------

My parents were still not back when we arrived at my house. I had convinced Raven to buy the cape thing, but she said she would never wear it.

"So," I said when we walked in the house, "Let's try on our new stuff!"

"No," Raven said.

"Come on, Raven," I pleaded, "Why not?"

"Kori, it's a cape. I don't have anything to wear under it."

Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Then I thought about something I had in my closet and ran to get it.

"Raven, look what I have!" I said as I brought it back to her.

I had brought back a leotard type thing. It was black and had long sleeves. It still fit me, so I guess it would fit her.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a leotard! I used to take dance," I explained.

"I'm not putting that on," Raven simply stated.

"Please? You know you want to!"

"No, I don't."

"Well, I'm going to go put on my new stuff, and when I get back, you'd better have that on, or else," With that last 'or else' I made an effort to make my eyes glow. Threatening is the only way to get Raven to do anything.

And of course, when I came back, Raven was standing in my room with the leotard under her new cape. She even had the shoes on! I had changed into my purple outfit, and I thought I looked pretty hot.

"I look ridiculous," Raven said.

"No, you just need to spice it up a bit!" I said, "I need to spice my outfit up, too."

Raven followed me into my room to see what I was going to get. I picked up a box in my closet and opened it. It had all of my Tamaranean garments in it. I put on the neck piece, followed by the arm band and gloves.

"What are those?" Raven asked.

"These are articles of Tamaranean clothing that my parents gave me," I said.

Then I walked over and picked up Raven's stones.

"These would look good right on your hands, like mine."

I showed her how the gloves on my arms each had a stone on the top of the hand. Raven took her stones from me and put them on her hands. She looked at them for a second and then waved her hands around, trying to get them off.

"Kori, they won't come off!" she complained, "They're like skin magnets!"

At that moment, her cell phone started to ring. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to be able to get the jewels off her hand (they must have been connected to her by some black magic something or other), and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered, "Oh, hey."

"Who is it?" I asked her. She ignored me and started to walk away, but I followed her.

"Really?" she continued, "Oh sure…That'd be cool…See you shortly." And then she hung up.

"That was Gar," she said turning toward me, "He wanted to know if we could have pizza together."

"Sounds fun!" I said, "Count me in!"

"Um, well, he kind of wanted it to be just me and him, as a date."

I smiled. I didn't care that I wasn't getting pizza. This was very exciting.

"Go," I told her, "And have fun!"

Raven smiled and hurried out the door. I guess she was so excited, she forgot to change. They were going to be an interesting sight, a gothic girl in a cape and a green boy; people would pay to see that!

I walked back into my room and sat down on my bed. I heard a familiar music and realized that my cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I said as I grabbed it.

"Kori, it's Richard." My heart swelled with joy. I slowly left my bed and floated above it.

"Hey," I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Look, we need to talk about something. Could you meet me at my house as soon as possible?"

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Happy Summer, Starfirre


	9. I have a secret

Aw, this is the second to last chapter. I hope you like it!

I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

I had to walk to Richard's house since my parents took both of our cars. That gave me even more time to think about what he wanted to talk about. Did he want to break up with me? Well, he had been avoiding me. What did that mean? Maybe he had another job or something. Yeah, I bet he works…somewhere. 

When I finally arrived at Richard's house (more like mansion), I had convinced myself that he was going to break up with me. I plucked up some courage and rang the doorbell. After about a minute, it opened.

"Yes?" It was his butler. I think his name was Fred.

"My name is Kori Anders. I am here to see Richard," I said.

"Come inside," Fred said, "He's in the library."

I followed the butler up the stairs, down the hall, and to the library. Fred opened the door.

"Master Richard," he said, "Miss Anders is here."

"Thank you, Alfred," Richard said. Oops, I guess his name wasn't Fred.

The library was huge. There were rows of books lining the walls. In the center of the rooms was a large table with about fourteen chairs around it. Richard was sitting on a couch on the far side of the room. I began nervously walking over to him. Alfred closed the door behind me. I sat down on the opposite side of Richard. I noticed he was holding something in his fist, but I couldn't tell what it was.

When it seemed that neither of us would talk first, I decided to break the silence.

"What did you want to talk about?" I offered.

"Um, us," Richard said, "Do you think that we are dating?"

I looked at him for a second, wondering how I should answer this question. I wondered what he thought of us. I finally decided to just be truthful.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, I do, too," he said.

My heart did a somersault. Then I thought for a second. Maybe he wanted to see if I thought we were dating because he wanted to break up with me!

"Do you want to break up?" I asked.

"What?" he looked shocked, "No, well, do you?"

"No."

"Good."

"So, is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, if this is going to work between us, we need to be more honest."

Oh, um, that. I wondered if he knew about my little secret, about how I'm an alien. Would he care if I told him? I'm still the same person. But then again, I was freaked out when I found out, so I guess he would be, too.

"Kori," he said.

"Yes?"

"I have something I need to tell you," he took a deep breath, "I've never told anyone this before. I'm Robin."

"What?" I was stunned.

"I'm Robin, as in, Batman and Robin. I'm the one you kissed," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

In answer to my question, he opened his fist and showed me what he had been holding. It was his mask. He put it on to show me.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I probably should have told you when I visited you in the hospital."

"No, it is fine. I have a secret, too."

He had just told me his deepest secret, and I was about to tell him mine.

"I have never met my real parents," I said. Well, that was true.

"I haven't either," he said. He looked a little taken back, since he thought that was my big secret.

"I have never met my parents because they died in a war," I added.

"Well..." Richard started to say.

"They died in that war because they were the kind and queen of Tamaran," I continued.

"Tamaran, that's a planet!" Richard exclaimed.

"You know about Tamaran?" I was once again in shock.

"You're from Tamaran?" he answered my question with another question.

"Yes, I am. My adoptive parents fled to Earth during the war. I just discovered that the other day. My real name is Koriand'r, or Starfire. I can fly. That is what saved us when we were falling from the building."

Richard just looked at me. I could not tell what he thought since his mask made his face look emotionless. I immediately knew he was going to hate me. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I got off the couch and hurried to the door, but then I felt him grab my arm.

"Kori, why are you leaving?"

I turned to find him face to face with me.

"I knew this would change everything. I'm sorry, Richard."

"Why?" he asked, looking confused.

"This, it cannot work between us," I turned back toward the door.

"Yes it can," he pulled my back until our faces were only centimeters apart.

"But, I…I am an alien," I said.

"That doesn't change the way I feel about you."

He closed the space between us and kissed me. I kissed him back, increasing the passion between us. I really liked him, and I'm positive he really liked me, too.

We kissed for what seemed like an eternity, a blissful eternity. But suddenly there was a loud crash. Richard and I broke apart to see a large hole in his wall. Floating in the middle of the hole was my sister. She was wearing an outfit similar to mine, except black (I guess we do agree on some things, like clothes). She even had on her Tamaranean garments. Her arms and legs were bandaged. I figured it was from when she injured herself with her own energy bolts. No wonder she'd been wearing long sleeves lately.

"Ka…" Richard started to say.

"Blackfire," I cut him off.

I flew up as high as she was, but I kept my distance.

"Sister, I knew you would be here," she said, "and with…Robin, I wasn't expecting that. Where's…"

I could tell by her face that she was putting two and two together.

"Oh, I get it now," she said, "Richard is Robin. I knew there was something familiar about you when I fought you at the bank."

"That was you?" Richard and I both said.

"I needed to get money somehow," she answered like we were both crazy, "And I almost got to kill you while I was there, but I guess I'm going to have to do it now."

* * *

That darn Blackfire! Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the honesty chapter! Only one more chapter though... 

Sniff, Starfirre


	10. The Teen Titans

Sorry it took me so long to update! I just couldn't bring myself to write this! I can't believe I'm ending it…. Sorry if I go back and forth on which names I call them. I think I might cry. I don't this I can do this. Oh well, here it goes-

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"_I almost got to kill you while I was there but I guess I'm going to have to do it now."_

My sister rose up higher in the air, and then charged at me. She hit me head on and rammed me into the floor of Richard's mansion.

"Starfire!" Richard yelled, finally catching on.

He ran towards where I had hit the floor, but was cut off by Blackfire. She floated down in front of him, her arms crossed. She smirked at him and then slapped him backhanded across the face. Richard flew up in the air until he crashed into the wall of the library. I watched, terrified, as he slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor. I flew up in outrage.

"This is between us!" I yelled, "Leave him out of it!"

Blackfire slowly turned around, the smirk still on her evil face. Her eyes began to light up, along with both of her hands. I could feel my eyes and hands lighting up, too. I'm not usually one to start fights, but I was furious at her for attacking my boyfriend. I then began to shoot rapid starbolts at her. She looked shocked at first (I figured she didn't know I could do them) but then began dodging them.

"Is that all you've got, sister?" she yelled at me.

She knew that would make me even angrier, and it worked. I chased her out onto the street, still shooting at her. She continued to have the smirk on her face until I finally hit her, square in the stomach. She flew backwards and hit a parked car on the street. The car alarm immediately began to go off, and people began coming out of buildings all around to see what was going on. I didn't know what to do. If people saw me, my identity would be ruined. But if I ran, Blackfire would win our battle. So I stayed.

I watched as my sister slowly stood up. She swayed slightly, but kept looking at the ground. At first, I thought I had defeated her, but then she looked up at me and I saw that her eyes were still glowing. This fight was long from over. She held her arms out in front of her and began to shoot her, um, blackbolts at me. I just stood there in shock, like a deer in headlights. The first bolt hit me and I fell to the ground. It hurt so badly, but she kept firing and then pain kept increasing. Finally, she stopped. I didn't know why, I had long closed my eyes and it hurt too much to open them. When I finally did, I saw Richard, or rather, Robin fighting her. He had changed into his costume and was fighting her hand to hand. I couldn't move. My body ached, but I knew Robin needed help.

Blackfire, growing impatient, lit up her hands again and hit Robin dead in the chest with an energy bolt. He took off in the air and flew hit a street lamp. I knew he had to be unconscious. Blackfire looked over at me and saw that I was awake. She walked toward me.

"Are you ready to die, Starfire?" she said.

I couldn't respond, much less move. I saw her hands glow purple and knew it was over. Or, I thought it was.

"Are you?"

Blackfires hands suddenly became encased in black. She then was dragged up into the air by her hands and thrown a long ways down the street.

"Kori! Are you alright?"

I looked up to see my best friend leaning over me and I smiled.

"I'm not dead," I replied.

Raven smiled and helped me to my feet.

"Where's Richard?" she asked.

I pointed to where Robin was slowly standing up.

"That's not…wait," Raven thought for a second, "oh."

"Where's Gar?"

Raven was about to answer when she looked up in shock. I turned to see what she was looking at. It was Blackfire. She was floating our way, her arms and eyes lit up. She wore a look of pure hatred. There were also multiple bruises and cuts along her body. I figured Raven had thrown her somewhere with glass.

"Now both of you are going to die!" she roared.

Something else roared also. Blackfire and I both turned just in time to see Blackfire get tackled by a very large, green tiger. Blackfire and the tiger hit the ground, and the tiger began to attack her viciously.

I turned to Raven in shock.

"That tiger is green," I dumbly stated.

"I see it," she replied, while watching it continue to maul Blackfire and smiling.

"There is a green tiger attacking my sister! Is that not the least bit weird to you?"

"Relax, Kori. That's Garfield."

"What?" Now I was really confused. Garfield was a tiger?

"The chemicals messed with his DNA. Now he can transform into any animal he wants. That's what he wanted to tell me when he invited me over to his house," Raven blushed, "And to tell me that he likes me."

I smiled. This was turning out great. Then I remembered that my sister was trying to kill me and I probably should help Gar out, but then Robin ran up beside me and I forgot again.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking just as shocked as I had been.

All three of us watched as the tiger became a huge bear and threw an unconscious Blackfire into a nearby shop window. The bear then turned into a fully human Garfield.

"Nobody threatens to kill my girlfriend," he said with a smile.

He walked over towards Raven, who was giving him a death stare.

"What?" he asked.

"Garfield?" Richard still looked very shocked.

"Yep. I can turn into animals now, pretty sweet, huh?" Gar proudly said.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

I just noticed that he had on a tight fitting, maroon body suit, with matching shoes.

"What do you mean? This color goes great with green. Beside, Raven picked it out," he said.

Raven blushed slightly.

"How did you know we needed help?" Robin asked.

"It's all over the news," Raven answered.

She gestured to the crowd of people at the far side of the street. I hadn't noticed them before. Some of them even had cameras. Ok, now I knew my secret was out. Shit, I was on the freaking news!

I leaned over to Richard.

"You're lucky you have a mask," I said.

"You won't need one for much longer!"

All four of us looked up in complete and utter shock to see Blackfire, with the largest energy bolts I'd ever seen around each of her hands. How does she keep getting back up after we knock her down? God, I bet she could last through a hurricane!

"Alright, um, team! Go!" Richard shouted.

The four of us got ready to hit my sister with everything we had, but, all of the sudden, I heard Blackfire make some sort of a yelp. I looked up to see her being take out by some robot. The robot knocked her down and turned to us. It wasn't just any robot, it was Victor! Or part of him. Half of him was robot and the other half was human.

Garfield was the first one to speak.

"Dude! You look SO cool!" he said as Victor walked over to us.

"Thanks," Victor said. He looked up at the rest of us, "The doctors said this was the only way to keep me alive. So, this is the new me."

"We are all just happy you are alright," I said.

The others nodded and Victor smiled. He looked over at Blackfire, who was out cold. The police were swarming her and putting some kind of special handcuffs on her. We watched as she was lifted into the back of a police van.

"Excuse me!"

I turned to see a news woman running towards us, he camera man in tow.

"Could we get an interview?"

----------------------------

"So in a stunning battle, these Teen Titans defeated the evil Blackfire and saved Gotham City. And we happened to get an interview with each one of them!"

"Teen Titans, I like that," Richard said.

It had been an hour since the fight with my sister and all five of us were watching the news at my house. Richard, Victor, and I were sitting on the couch. Gar and Raven were leaning against it and were sitting pretty close to each other.

"We got to talk with each of the teens," the news woman continued, "starting with the leader, Robin and the beautiful redhead, Starfire."

"Leader?" Garfield cried.

Everyone ignored him as the TV switched to the interviewer with Robin and I. Robin even had his arm around my shoulder.

"So, Robin," the interviewing woman continued, "are you going to give up with Batman to be the leader of this new team?"

"I'm not sure at the moment, but it wouldn't surprise me if this turned out that way," Robin answered.

"So you two were together when the fight started. Could you tell us why?"

Neither Robin nor I had to think about that question.

"We're dating," we said simultaneously.

I knew almost every girl in my high school who was watching this news program had their heart broken with those small words.

"Are you saying that Gotham city's hottest teen is off the market?"

Robin nodded while smiling his famous smile.

The camera flipped back to the main news anchor.

"We also got a chance to interview the other three, though we were unable to catch their names, we believe they are something along the lines of Beast Boy, Black Magic Girl, and Cyborg."

The TV then showed the three other titans with the news woman.

"My name is not Black Magic Girl, it's Raven," Raven said.

"Right," the interviewer sarcastically replied.

"So, Beast Boy, you mentioned that 'Raven' was your girlfriend, is that true?"

"I was hoping it would be," Gar answered in his cutest voice ever.

The interviewer, Gar, and Victor all turned to Raven waiting for an answer.

"We'll talk about this later," Raven said.

Suddenly, the TV cut off. I turned to see that Gar had the remote, he turned to Raven.

"You never answered that question," Gar said to her.

"It wasn't a question," Raven replied, monotonously.

Garfield sighed and turned his whole body to face her. He took her hand in his and took a deep breath.

"Raven," he said, "would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Raven looked slightly taken back, but smiled and nodded her head. Gar smiled too and leaned in to kiss her. Raven met him and they shared a long, deep kiss. When they broke apart, Richard, Victor, and I cheered. Richard put his arm around me.

"So, are we the Teen Titans?" Richard asked.

"If we are, I suggest we go somewhere else to fight crime. I mean, batman's already got this place covered," Victor said.

"I say we worry about that later," Garfield said, "Let's go get pizza!"

Everyone agreed and began to walk out the door, but Richard held me back until the three of them were out of the house.

"Kori," he began, "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you aren't hurt."

Then he kissed me and as I began to kiss back, Gar poked his head back in the door.

"Aren't you guys coming?"

Richard and I pulled apart, smiling and went on to join the group, the five of us. We were the Teen Titans, and it had all started with the word 'Go'.

* * *

Ok, you guys might have been wandering what happened but the thing is, I put this chapter up, but then I decided I didn't like the ending, so I took it down and changed it. Now I'm very happy with the ending of this story! So, it's over. You can take it off your alerts and (hopefully) add it to your favorites as you review. There is not going to be a sequel, but I have another story up if you want to go read that, just saying…Gosh, I don't want this to end but it's going to. Now. 

Bye for now, Starfirre


End file.
